


Spank That Ass

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Humanstuck, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little spanking and oral fun between a "daddy" and his "boy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spank That Ass

You were going to hate the sight of chairs after this. They would taunt you with their flat surfaces and you would glare in distaste. You didn’t complain though. In fact, you lifted your hips higher off the lap of your best friend’s father.

"How many was that?"

"Twenty-two."

"Twenty-two what?"

"Twenty-two, daddy."

"Good boy."

You whine as he gropes at the tender flesh. You can practically feel his smirk as his hand squeezes at your heated cheeks.

"Just eight more to go~"

He brings his hand down on your ass swift and hard without pausing, making you wail and your hips twitch, unsure whether to lift up to meet his hand or to grind down on his thigh. You’re painfully hard right now and you NEED to get off. You can feel the tears prickling at the corners of your eyes but you do your best to hold them back. He chuckles and you turn to glare at him.

"Aww now don’t pull that face at me, motherfucker. Daddy knows what you want."

He pulls you up to his face by your hips and you make the most embarrassing noise as his long tongue curls around your cock. Fucking hell that mouth of his is going to be the death of you. He takes all of you into his mouth and moans, sending sweet vibrations through your dick and up your spine. He flips you around suddenly and pushes your face into his naked groin, holding you up with a hand on each thigh.

"Be a good boy and suck daddy off."

His cock gives a little jump next to your face and you waste no time, taking into your hands and guiding it into your mouth. He breathes a moan and dives right back in to suck your throbbing dick. You take nearly all of him down your throat and swallow rhythmically to make him send those vibrations up your dick again. He pulls your legs further apart, almost in a split, and sucks hard at your member, making your hips buck into his mouth even at your odd position. You gurgle a moan onto his dick as you bob your head on him, making his hips thrust up into your mouth as well.

You don’t last long, his tongue prodding at the slit as his cheeks hallow makes your hips push into his mouth a final time as you fill his mouth with your hot seed. He pulls off of you with a loud pop and lets your legs fall around his shoulders. 

"Come on. Make daddy cum."

He slaps at your ass a few more times, making you moan and mewl on his cock as he fucks your face. You gag a bit and you wish he’d just fucking cum already, but the spanking, he can keep that up if he wants. Soon enough, he’s growling curses as he cums down your throat with a gentle rock of the hips. You pull off him and desperately try to catch your breath as he kisses and licks at your thighs while kneading your sore ass.

"Such a good boy."

"Thank you daddy."


End file.
